marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Invisible Woman
Summary Susan Storm, better known to the public as the Invisible Woman, is the girlfriend and later wife of Mr Fantastic as well as the sister of the Human Torch she is the more down-to-earth of the group and often acts a bit like a mother figure, keeping the others from causing too much trouble with their bickering and also trying to get Reed to stop being quite so "nerdy" and enjoy life a little. She is fiercely protective of her friends and views the Fantastic Four as her family, any villain foolish enough to provoke her quickly learns this fact - and Susan is no push over, being one of the most powerful members of the team. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Unknown physically. Likely 4-C with powers Name: Susan "Sue" Storm Richards, Invisible Woman (formerly Invisible Girl) Origin: Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four #1 Gender: Female Classification: Human Mutate Age: Unknown (likely 30s or 40s) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Invisibility (Can become invisible at will, even to non-visible portions of the electromagnetic spectrum, and can make other objects and individuals invisible), Forcefield Generation and Manipulation, Can make invisible things visible, Extremely fine forcefield control capable of making them either visible or invisible, and in any shape or size she can imagine, Forcefield control effectively simulates energy constructs, Telekinesis, Flight, Absorption (Can absorb and redirect light), Can make an enemy's eyes invisible, blinding them. Attack Potency:''' '''Unknown physically. Likely Star level with powers (Recurrently stated to be the strongest member of the Fantastic Four, putting her above The Thing) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (No slower than Mister Fantastic and The Thing. Deflected meteors and reacted to a gamma explosion) Lifting Strength:''' '''Athletic Human Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown Durability:''' '''Unknown physically. Likely Star level with Forcefields (Can shield herself from attacks from people on The Thing's level and higher. Also shielded herself from an atomic annihilating Shi'ar weapon) Range:''' Standard melee range. A few hundred meters with her powers. Stamina:' Peak Human '''Standard Equipment:' Her suit, which is specially made so it can turn invisible along with her. Intelligence:''' Very good hand-to-hand combat skills, experienced with using her powers and fighting many different types of foes, good leadership ability (she often acts as the leader of the FF when Reed isn't available) '''Weaknesses: She is only peak human in stats without her forcefields, if she loses her concentration her forcefields will dissipate. Sue has morals, so pitted against a foe who is willing to kill, Sue is at a huge disadvantage. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Brain Bubble: Sort of a misnomer, as this technique refers to creating a forcefield anywhere inside of the opponent's body (usually the head) and expanding it, causing them to explode from the inside * Suffocating Bubble: Creates a forcefield around the opponent's face or head, cutting them off from oxygen and causing them to pass out. Usually used as a non-lethal method to subdue an opponent Note 1: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: Sue is often considered to be the most powerful member of the Fantastic Four. This profile only covers the current Marvel 616 version of Sue.